Fuller McCallister
Fuldonter"Fuller"McCallister is the cousin of Kevin. He is also the son of Frank and Leslie McCallister, and has one brother and three sisters and the nephew of Peter and Kate McCallister. Fuller also looks up to Kevin. Fuller wears glasses, likes to drink soda and is famous for wetting the bed. He is never mean to Kevin and doesn't bully him he is nice with him and likes kevin but Kevin doesn't like it when he wets the bed But they both get along. Fuller is portrayed by Kieran Culkin, Macaulay Culkin's real-life younger brother. Home Alone Fuller is looking at a magazine when Tracy McCallister comes in and asks him if he knows where the shampoo is. He tells her that he doesn't live in Kevin's home. Later, he asked his dad, Frank, "What time do we have to go to bed?" and Frank replies, "Early. We're leaving the house at 8 A.M. on the button". A few minutes later, Kevin looks over and sees Fuller drinking from a can of Pepsi, and Leslie says, "Fuller, go easy on the Pepsi". And while the fight was going on, Fuller's dad, Frank, squished him between the wall and the chair, until his mom, Leslie, saved him. On the flight to Paris, Fuller didn't hear his dad say that he forgot his reading glasses. Once everyone else finds out that Kevin is left home alone, Fuller is seen looking wooried about Kevin not making the flight. Fuller later goes to his Uncle Rob's apartment with his mom, dad brothers and sisters, His Uncle Peter, and cousins while his Aunt Kate tries to get a flight to Chicago. Fuller is last seen in his Uncle Rob's apartment watching a movie It's a wonderful life in French with his sister Tracy, and his cousin Megan. He doesn't appear throughout the rest of the film after this. Home Alone 2: Lost in New York Fuller is first seen coming around the corner while drinking from a can of Coca-Cola. His dad Frank takes it out of his hands, says, "Hey, hey, easy on the fluids, pal. The rubber sheets are packed" and then drinks from it himself. Later, while at the Pageant, Buzz asks to borrow his candle, and Fuller nods and hands it to him secretly while Kevin begins his solo. Then, after they got home early because of what happened at the Pageant, Fuller was sitting next to Frank, and, after Buzz apologizes for his prank on Kevin, laughed while Frank said "Immature or not, it was pretty gol-dern hilarious" while laughing at the same time. Then, after Peter says "Kevin, you walk out of here and you're going to be sleeping on the third floor", Fuller adds, "Yeah, with me" and then takes a sip of Coca-Cola. Then, along with Uncle Frank, Fuller looks surprised when Kevin tells Frank that he wouldn't want to spoil his fun and calls him "Mr. Cheapskate" before leaving the room for the third floor. In Florida, Instead of Kevin, while trying to give him his bag, Fuller actually saw 2 elderly people and he was surprised. So he passes Kevin's bag back to the others while telling them "Kevin's not here". At Christmastime in New York City (which was better than Florida), Fuller wakes up, puts his glasses on and said that it's Christmas morning, until Kevin tells him that he doesn't think Santa visits hotels. But Fuller asked him if he's nuts before he says that Santa goes everywhere. Then Fuller jumps up & down and says "Hey, guys, wake up! It's Christmas" to get everyone else up, especially his mom and dad, and they all go up the stairs to the second level to find the room with a truckload of presents. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Characters are Not Villains Category:Brothers